monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BannedLagiacrus
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Yeah, I'd say let's go for it. For a while back in 2008, Barroth was the only monster in the Brute Wtvern class until we got wind of Uragaan and deviljho, so I don't think there'd be any harm in adding those classes. Aandrew07 (talk) 20:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Unknown Sea of Trees Hi there, Since you get alot of info on MH4, is it true that Tigrex can be found in this particular area ???Dracosaurian (talk) 00:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian MH Ecologies Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that since my mind has recently been focused on MH4 and the new MHO series. I'm still trying to figure out how you folks posted them, believe it or not I'm not quite computer savvy.Dracosaurian (talk) 01:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Garara Ajara Thats a hard topic but switch those symbols to chinese you get "Twisted Snake Wyvern" or 竜=Wyvern dragons like Flying Wyverns/飛竜 and 龍=Pure Dragon like the Elder Dragons/古龍 so I hope that bit helps alot for the titles oh and just a extra note Dinosaurs are called Terror Wyverns in japanese as such they may just be calling alot of monsters Dinosaurs. So you may wanna fix some stuff that says Dragon/龍 with Wyvern/竜 in titles so hope I helped. Oh and last thing about frog boy '''Tetsukabura '''I have no idea for it to be Demon or Oni Frog since some treat oni as just a type of Yokai and its face reminds me more of Oni than other demon in genral so your pick. and Goa Magara's title says Wyvern??... I have no idea about that thing. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 6:51 May 10, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja I have no idea about Kamu's ancestors but its stated as mutation strong enough to not need a partner for hunting but still returns to the swamp to breed possibly. As for Baleful Giginox it shares ancestors with Khezu who keeps its thunder powers. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 8:29 May 10, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Frozen Sea I wouldnt know for sure I need to see the page you got the info from maybe and according to the old world map it is very possible it could be at the northen continent Akura somewhat close to the Polar Sea or if its in a new land I have no idea. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 18:21 May 15, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja It looks unconfirmed and just telling you the name difference since the names are so close it can be confused since Polar Sea and Frozen Sea and my guess with Lagombi there the place is most likely in 3rd gens continent or atleast close. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 18:59 May 15, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Snake Dragon or Snake Wyvern ? Since Pike gave you some info about the symbols should Snake Dragon be changed to Snake Wyvern ???Dracosaurian (talk) 03:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian/ I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Capcom called them Snake Wyverns( disappointing in my view), but I'll just wait for some more info and on the subject of Goa Magara I'm pretty sure it'll be in a new albeit dumb class( in my opinion). Thanks for the info though.Dracosaurian (talk) 04:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Monster Hunter Frontier G2 Monsters I'm afraid I don't have that info sorry. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 14:53 May 28, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Anteka Just a quick question was Anteka ever confirmed for MH4 ??? I think I remember you saying that you misidentified it with a Popo or something like that on one of the scans, I'm not quite sure ?? Dracosaurian (talk) 00:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian/ Thanks for the information and clearing the anteka situation up, also good luck searching for the videos.Dracosaurian (talk) 01:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Re: Teo Oh, holy shit. I didn't even know he was back. Very nice. Hopefully a render gets put up soon. Aandrew07 (talk) 15:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Monster Hunter Frontier G2 Monsters Thanks for sharing the info, at first glance those two creatures appeared to be Pelagus/Fanged Beasts. But since they're supposedly Elder Dragons it looks like Teostra and Lunastra finally have some one to take on a couple's date. :) Dracosaurian (talk) 03:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Zaboazagiru Well if I read what reasons it gets called "化け鮫" it looks most fitting to say "Corrupted/化け Shark/鮫" since it says it has to do with its weird frog like and fast tranformations from larva to young adult. "化け" = "Garbage", "Corrupted", "Garbled" or "Scrambled". To take it to english id just say Mixed up, Messed up or a mix of both basically. Hope that helps. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 11:54 June 13, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Primeval Forest and Unknown Sea of Trees Confession Its no biggie I confuse those two areas with eachother all the time. Also thanks for the extra information about the Unknown Sea of Trees. :)Dracosaurian (talk) 04:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Rollback Thanks Banned, I couldn't have made half of those edits if it wasn't for you and your info,especially with MH4. :)Dracosaurian (talk) 15:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Goa Magara Info Thanks for the info, it'll be nice to finally find out what Goa Magara is !!! Also I have indeed seen your third generation Hardcore and Supremacy monsters its a shame Capcom most likely have a form of online game based on the third gen.Dracosaurian (talk) 04:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Generu Celtuce Yep, Ive seen the monstrous female arthropod and it looks very interesting. Its kinda sad that the poor Aruserutasu may get eaten (oh who am I kidding its hilarious !!!) after being summoned by its female counterpart. On the subject of the female's pheromones also possibly being able to attract other neopterons would be a neat ability. I hope that Capcom will release another trailer showing off its attacks.Dracosaurian (talk) 01:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Giaorugu and MH4's Map(?) 1. I can't be sure yet so far I got a Silver Crown Giant that seems to match with normal Abiorugu Silver Crown Giant. 2. Seems it is as it is said individuals that adventured out of their icy home became Abiorugu. 3. I think what people meant was it was the most weak of the 5 shadowed monsters to be released. I can't be sure is their word on a more powerful one on its way? 4. Seems Giaorugu does it as a weapon because soon as it melts or is broken it will freeze it over again, sometimes instantly after its broken and I only seen it do it in a combat situation. 5. I'm not able to answer that question yet. 6. Fire, he takes 20 - 50 on it's tail as it's rage increases and allways 100 damage from fire on his ice covered tail. And for raw he takes cutting damage the monst on his tail tip up to 80 in final rage. 7(The Map(?) ). Interesting Never seen this before and I get confused looking at it lol Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 12:02 July 25, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Wolds End: Looks like you know more than me currently on that subject sorry. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 19:49 July 27, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja MH4 Info I was wondering is there any news of MH4 coming up soon ??? Anything about new areas, monsters, villages, or other features ? Dracosaurian (talk) 20:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Raviente Rare Species/Species surrpassing Supremacy Coming?! Hmm a 3rd level of Ravi harder than Supremacy.... I kinda like the idea I mean ravi is the largest monster ever and now it is kinda weak compared to new stuff. A stronger one to match up to new ranks would make sense to me. And Wolds End Monster related to Castle Scrade sounds very very interesting to me. Maybe it is related to the evil Black Fatalis?. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 18:58 July 28, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Gore Magala Thanks, we'll take it into consideration. Lord Loss (talk) 20:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Unknown Rathalos and Unknown Aquatic Monster Just seen it and my overall reaction is pretty much meh. I saw something like this coming the moment when they revealed Unknown Rathian.Dracosaurian (talk) 23:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Now this is more interesting since I'm a sucker for aquatic creatures, a new Leviathan perhaps ??? Also it apparently likes to eat Iodrome.Dracosaurian (talk) 23:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Unknown Sea Monster and Unknown Los No talk about what the Sea Monster is from my side but if it eats Iodrome it must be poison resistant since Iodrome scales, skin and saliva is full of poison. I kinda like the new Los it looks like a new species to me also. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 17:56 August 2, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Japanese Wikis Well here is my opinion on the matter, it is your chioce. You can give the links or don't give the links nobody will hold that against you. If you're afraid that you giving the links will cause trouble I could talk the admins on the blog and see what they think. Would that help ??? Dracosaurian (talk) 22:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Well apparently no one has a problem with this, you can go on ahead and do what you do best. Dracosaurian (talk) 04:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Goa Magara's Class Well the mystery is finally solved eh, but I can't help but be annoyed that Capcom once again put the word "wyvern" in a class name. Dracosaurian (talk) 01:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian The Fanon Wiki I check out that place every once in awhile so yeah I visit. Thanks for checking!. New Rath species: Awsome!. Oh and a side note, Credit to "BreakMeDown4" for pointing out "Unknown/Black Ian by fan name" has Rathalos wing patterns. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 16:25 August 7, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Nintendo Direct Just saw the trailer, and it was awsome !!!!!!!! This game just keeps looking better and better with each update !!! It's good to see Zinogre again as it is one of my favorites to hunt in 3U, but I don't care at all for Kirin (I never liked it). Also the new arena looks very interesting with the gate mechanic being able to seperate the monsters. Goa Magara as usual is just bad#ss with its attacks and I'm curious about that symbol shown in the begining. All in all this trailer was just great and I can't help but feel as though Capcom hasn't shown all their cards yet. Dracosaurian (talk) 23:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Monster Info That sounds fine to me, do your thing buddy. :) Dracosaurian (talk) 01:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian MH4 Environments I have a couple of questions about the recent trailer. My first one is which area was Zinogre and those Ioprey in ??? My second one is at 2:15 in the trailer is that the Unknown Sea of Trees in a seasonal change ??? Finally is Yian Kut-Ku found in the Primeval Forest ??? Dracosaurian (talk) 19:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that mountainous area. On the subject of the Frozen Sea I had no clue that it had hotsprings which is pretty neat. Also about that invisible Yian Kut-Ku, that just made me dislike Frontier even more. Dracosaurian (talk) 19:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Are We Being Watched ? I don't know what to make of this, but I do know one thing. Their background is a heck of alot better than ours. Dracosaurian (talk) 00:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Pike-The-Ninja here. I took those Goruganosu pics and that render is actually photoshop edited from a picture I took by Aandrew07. So yeah they took that from us. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 21:08 August 13, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Nargacuga in MH4 ??? Recently I've noticed a conflict of edits between users Drexzen and Vascomi about whether or not Nargacuga appears in the game. Could you shed some light on this ??? Dracosaurian (talk) 04:25, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian I'll just go and undo the edit until we 100% confirmation. Dracosaurian (talk) 04:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian The Unknown and The World's End Monster Well here is my view on all of this. 1. That new dragon is ugly. 2. The unknown dyuragaua looks pretty cool and it appears to be found in the Great Forest along with the Tower/Nest Hole. 3. Concerning Anorupathisu my thoughts are neat design but not quite sold on the attacks. 4. On the subject of those renders, since Pike The Ninja confirmed that they were taken from this website I'll go and see what actions the admins will do about this. Dracosaurian (talk) 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Yep, probably. Maybe even tonight. Aandrew07 (talk) 02:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Anorupathisu I recently made an ecology page for anorupathisu and I was wondering if you had any other info on it that I could add ??? If not its cool. Dracosaurian (talk) 03:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Thank you and I'll also post the info you gave on Jhen Morhan as well, much appreciated. :) Dracosaurian (talk) 01:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Sorry for picking up on this so late been busy and I don't think I can find anything that leads to it being called king of anything so far and I think that title got canceled before its release or something. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 0:03 August 20, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Shanthien Info You're probably getting tired of me leaving you messages, but I wanted to know some info on this elder dragon for its ecology page. It would be greatly appreciated oh great and wise one !!!! :) Dracosaurian (talk) 02:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian The New World's Map? Nope thats the Old World again but what the hey? Notice they are pointing out in a MH4 movie scene the map over there is the map of the old world!. Could that mean they are in the Old World or could that just be part of someones old collection in game? I dunno. My vote is that since they travel allot it may just be part of their collection. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 15:42 August 22, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja Guess who's Back !!! Hey buddy, I've haven't been active the past few days due to internet problems. But I'm back so what sort of crazy things have happened while I was gone ??? Dracosaurian (talk) 23:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian That intro was beautiful especially when Goa broke the Tigrex's neck !!! I expected Yian Garuga to return but in later 4th gen games. I don't like Rajang returning due to the fact that it reminds me of that horrid dbz show. The unknown Dyuragaua is pretty cool with its different forms. The possibility that the sea monster may possibly a Fanged Wyvern is definitely surprising !?! Also thanks for the monster info I'll start editing those ecology pages. By the way was there any Goa Magara gameplay ??? Dracosaurian (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian